I'll Find You
by Bruna Higurashi Taisho
Summary: Já são 2 anos buscando a Jóia de 4 almas, Kagome percebe que não sente nada por Inuyasha, e na verdade, vê que seus sentimentos estão mudando a cerca de uma pessoa que ela jamais imaginaria, logo ele, o Temível Sesshoumaru Taisho.
1. Um novo começo

Bom, meu nome é Kagome Higurashi, mas disso acredito que todos já saibam. Venho pra era Feudal através do poço come ossos, que liga a era atual à era Feudal. Aqui descobri que posso ser mais útil que apenas uma colegial. Luto com meus amigos para recuperar os fragmentos da joia de quatro almas, sou uma sacerdotisa, e bom, é ótimo viver com a adrenalina no sangue.

Meus companheiros de viagem são Sango (humana exterminadora de yokais), Miroki (Humano monge que possui o buraco negro na mão), Shippou (Yokai raposa, o tenho como um filho), Inuyasha (Meio Yokai, mais conhecido como Hanyou, ele possui a Tessaiga, espada que otimiza os poderes do Inuyasha).

Acredito que todos devem saber que nós estamos tentando derrotar o Narake, e estamos quase conseguindo, temos mais da metade da joia já purificada comigo, e é a partir daqui que seguirei minha história.

Nesse momento da nossa jornada eu consigo perceber que o Inuyasha nunca irá esquecer a Kikyou, já estamos nessa jornada há 2 anos, eu cresci muito, amadureci, e consegui perceber que na verdade o que eu sentia pelo Inuyasha era apenas um reflexo dos sentimentos da Kikyou por ele. Tendo conseguido aceitar esse fato, eu comecei a entender um pouco mais a Kikyou, e a aceitar ela no grupo. Agora ela está começando a seguir viagem conosco. Uma nova modificação também é a presença do Sesshoumaru, da Rin, do senhor Jaken e de Anh-hun, e essa parte eu vou contar em detalhes pra vocês.

Foi há umas duas semanas atrás, quando nos deparamos com uma aldeia completamente destruída, e mesmo com todos os aldeões mortos, senti a presença de 3 fragmentos da joia, e logo alertei a todos. Inuyasha começou a farejar, e logo em seguida apareceu um Yokai de 3 cabeças, uma cabeça era de lagarto, uma de urso e uma de lobo.

-Vejam o que temos por aqui! COMIDA! – Gritou o Yokai

-Feh, comida nada seu nojento, você irá conhecer a irá das minhas, GUARRAS RETALHADORAS DE ALMAS! – Inuyasha atacou.

-Meu nome é Ashimaru seu inútil, acha que com esse poder fraco poderá me derrotar? Engana-se! – O Yokai se esquivou e já veio para o contra-ataque, eu como sempre, estava no caminho, lancei uma flecha purificadora que ele logo se esquivou.

Porém de uma forma misteriosa o Yokai gritou, nossa atenção estava voltada pra ele, parecia que havia algo atrás do mesmo, seus braços foram arrancados, e um deles jogados em minha direção, exatamente o braço que continha os fragmentos, em questão de segundos Ashimaru estava morto. Retirei os fragmentos do braço e os purifiquei, ligando os mesmos aos que nós já tínhamos, e então prestei mais atenção em quem era a pessoa misteriosa que havia derrotado o Yokai.

-Sesshoumaru? – Perguntei ao vê-lo parado nos avaliando.

-Tolos... Rin quer vê-la humana – Falou se dirigindo a mim e já virando as costas para ir embora.

O segui, deixando meu grupo sem acreditar no que haviam visto. Cheguei perto de uma clareira, vendo que Sesshoumaru havia parado, ele se virou em minha direção.

-Estamos longe do acampamento, será mais rápido irmos por bolha de energia – Disse Sesshoumaru, e sinceramente, ele havia falado mais do que eu já o vi falar em todos os anos aqui na era Feudal. Logo entendi o que ele queria dizer, iriamos juntos na bolha de energia dele, o que significava que eu teria de ficar bem perto dele. Fiquei completamente vermelha, mas me aproximei.

Ele passou um braço pela minha cintura para me manter segura, eu acho, mas admito que alguma coisa dentro de mim se agitou com o contato. Mas também, eu não sou de ferro, tenho 17 anos, nunca dei um beijo na boca, nunca tive um namorado, só escuto histórias das minhas amigas sobre os encontros delas. Acho normal que uma adolescente se impressione com um cara como Sesshoumaru a abraçando assim. Mas, com certeza é tudo coisa apenas da minha mente.

Sesshoumaru me apertou um pouco mais em seu abraço, no momento em que olhei pra baixo e escorreguei um pouco, nesse momento pude sentir que por baixo daquela armadura, ele possui um belo corpo, e por Deus, que corpo, senti todos os meus pelos se arrepiarem. E ele ficou me olhando de um jeito bem diferente, avaliativo, altivo, me senti minúscula. Chegando na clareira onde eles acamparam, logo ele me soltou do seu abraço, mas foi de um jeito tão gentil, muito diferente daquele Sesshoumaru que há algum tempo atrás tentara me matar.

Rin estava deitada, em uma espécie de cama de folhas, que o senhor Jaken havia feito, ela tremia muito, suava muito, aparência de febre bem alta. Me aproximei mais rapidamente.

-Senhorita Kagome, você veio... – Disse Rin quase sem forças

-Claro que eu vim minha linda, mas o que você está sentindo? – Perguntei muito preocupada, Shippou e Rin sempre foram meus protegidos, sempre os vi como uma espécie de filhos, vê-la assim, tão doentinha me mata por dentro.

-Eu me machuquei senhorita Kagome, minha perna dói, depois disso não me lembro de muita coisa, desculpe, desculpe por dar trabalho – Disse Rin chorosa.

Levantei um pouco o quimono dela para ver esse machucado do qual ela mencionou, era um corte de uns 15 cm, muito profundo, e o pior, infeccionado. Já estava explicada a febre.

-Sesshoumaru, ela chegou a te falar desse corte antes? – Perguntei me virando para ele, que estava encostado na árvore próxima.

-Não, estou sabendo disso agora. – Respondeu sucinto. Agora ele está voltando a ser o Sesshoumaru de quem conheço, mas ao mesmo tempo, o fato de ele ter me procurado já demonstra a preocupação dele com Rin.

O fato de eu poder ir a minha era através do poço, me faz ser bem precavida, remédios, antibióticos, seringas, injeções, comida, doces, tenho tudo dentro da minha mochila. Em minha mochila peguei alguns panos limpos, e uma pequena panelinha, na qual geralmente eu faço macarrão instantâneo, mas nesse momento iria servir para apenas esquentar água. Peguei uma seringa esterilizada, um pequeno pote contendo penicilina. Havia uma fogueira perto de Rin, para mantê-la aquecida, aqueci a água, e junto ao pano limpo eu limpei todo o ferimento, ela desmaiou de dor.

-Senhor Sesshoumaru, ela irá matar a pequena Rin! – Esbravejou o senhor Jaken

-Eu vou ajudá-la, pra isso que me trouxe Sesshoumaru, e é exatamente isso que eu farei. – Falei sem nem ao menos olhar para eles. E durante o ataque do Jaken eu fui terminando o que eu havia começado, apliquei o medicamento, esperei.

-O que fez com ela? – Sesshoumaru perguntou

-Apliquei alguns ensinamentos da minha era, daqui a pouco vou enfaixar a perna dela, só não o fiz ainda porque cobrir um ferimento não é muito bom, estou deixando respirar, em seguida vou suturar o corte e manter os remédios antibióticos em comprimidos. Fiquem tranquilos, ela vai ficar bem. – Disse me encostando a uma árvore.

Nesse momento parei para pensar nos meus amigos, os quais deixei naquela vila sem nenhuma explicação, mas acredito que eles tenham entendido, afinal, vou precisar me ausentar só um pouco. Passaram-se algumas horas, a febre da Rin baixou, suturei o corte, enfaixei, e agora sim fiquei mais calma. Aprendi um pouco de primeiros socorros na última vez que fui a minha era, achei bem necessário, nesse momento vejo que foi realmente muito bom.

Sesshoumaru continuava naquela árvore, agora sentado em algum galho, e eu estava divagando sobre ele, sobre como ele estava agindo, preocupado e ao mesmo tempo tentando ser menos frio, acredito que pelo fato de saber precisar da minha ajuda, só sei que sendo esse fator o correto ou não, eu espero que não mude, não é nada legal ser tratada como uma pária só por ser uma humana.

Não nos falamos mais aquela noite, eu adormeci velando Rin, e no dia seguinte me levantei com ela mesma me cutucando.

-Senhorita Kagome! A senhorita me curou! – Disse Rin toda serelepe

-Não Rin, você tem que tomar os remedinhos, tem que ir com calma, porque o ferimento ainda não cicatrizou está bem? Se sentir a perna doer, avisa, e por favor, se você acabar se cortando ou se machucando de qualquer forma, deverá avisar ao Sesshoumaru está bem? Se não pode acabar infeccionando como este.

-Pode deixar senhorita Kagome! Vou me cuidar melhor, e qualquer coisa aviso ao Senhor Sesshoumaru ou ao Senhor Jaken! Senhorita Kagome, porque a senhorita não fica conosco? Assim teria alguém que pode me curar sempre! – Rin batia palminhas ao dizer isso

-Menina Rin, ela tem o grupo dela, não seja idiota menina, o Sssenhor Sessssshoumaru nunca iria aceitar isso! – Disse o Senhor Jaken batendo o cajado dele no chão.

Desconversei, e assim que encontrei uma brecha, fui conversar com Sesshoumaru. Ele estava sentado na beira de um lago, sentei ao lado dele, não tão próxima.

-Sabe, nós conseguiríamos encontrar os fragmentos da joia mais fácil se estivéssemos todos juntos, derrotaríamos Narake, eu poderia cuidar do ferimento da Rin, seria bem melhor não acha Sesshoumaru? E você nem precisaria de conviver muito com o Inuyasha, ele sempre fica com a Kikyou quando paramos para descansar. – Disse tentando convencer o Sesshoumaru a se juntar ao nosso grupo.

Ele ficou quieto, simplesmente não me respondeu. Naquele momento eu vi que apesar de ele ter me ignorado, não respondido nada, ele iria. Pois se não fosse, eu teria recebido uma bela de uma resposta. Me alegrei, percebi que consigo o decifrar mesmo no silêncio, quem sabe não pudéssemos ser amigos?

Pouco tempo depois, algumas horas na verdade eu já estava pronta pra seguir até os meus amigos. Rin estava meio triste, cabisbaixa até.

-Rin, pegue suas coisas, monte em Anh-hun junto do Jaken, eu levo a humana. –Disse Sesshoumaru já chegando perto de mim. Rin ficou toda feliz, puxou o Jaken pela mão, e subiu em Anh-hun, eu olhei pra Sesshoumaru, ele me olhava como se esperasse que eu me aproximasse para que pudéssemos ir.

Me aproximei um pouco mais e ele enlaçou minha cintura, desta vez foi um pouco mais diferente, ele me olhou fixamente, e eu começo a me perguntar o motivo disso, será que ele já se arrependeu de concordar em se juntar a nós?

Logo chegamos na aldeia em que meus amigos estavam.

-Feh, o que ele está fazendo aqui Kagome? – Perguntou Inuyasha abraçado a Kikyou.

-Boa tarde pra você também Inuyasha! Como está Kikyou? Cadê o Miroke, Sango e Shippou? –Nem precisou eu perguntar de novo que logo eles apareceram saindo de dentro de uma cabana.

_Ei Kagome! Como estão? – Perguntou Sango

-Estamos todos bem! Bom, gente, a partir de hoje o Sesshoumaru, Rin, Jaken e Anh-hun nos acompanharão na busca da joia, está bem?

-Feh, claro que não, ninguém entra no nosso grupo, começou conosco e será só nós! – Inuyasha como sempre falando besteira, pedindo uma bela resposta.

-Se é desta forma, Kikyou, se retire, pois você não faz parte do grupo inicial, se o Inuyasha tem o direito de adicionar membros eu também tenho! Somos mais fortes juntos, e eu não preciso do seu aval, maioria vence, o que dizem Sango? Miroke?

-Por nós tudo bem – Responderam Sango e Miroke em uníssono.

-Obaaaa, tenho a Rin pra brincar! – Gritou o Shippou já indo em direção da Rin.

E assim, nosso grupo aumentou, e é a partir daqui que a história vai realmente começar.


	2. Eu vou te encontrar

2º Capítulo de I'll Find YOu

Quando voltamos pra perto dos meus amigos, eu nunca imaginaria o que estaria por se seguir. A vida do grupo se tornou um inferno, enquanto Sesshoumaru ignorava a existência do Inuyasha, o Inuyasha tentava atingir o meio-irmão a todo custo. Comentários ácidos, tentativas de tornar Sesshoumaru submisso a ele, coisa que eu sempre soube que jamais aconteceria, Inuyasha começou a se colocar como líder do grupo, coisa que ele nunca foi, nós sempre decidimos tudo juntos, o grupo inteiro.

Em uma dessas, o Inuyasha acabou dizendo que ele era o líder do grupo, e pronto, me deu a deixa pra dar uma bela resposta.

-Inuyasha, você não é o líder do grupo, você nunca foi! Se enxerga! Vê se consegue compreender que cada pessoa aqui é vital pra formação do grupo, nós iremos decidir direções juntos, cada um tendo sua hora de falar e direito de voto! Se você acha que você é o líder, trate de saber que você só comanda a Kikyou! E isso se ela deixar, porque duvido que ela seja trouxa a esse ponto! Aaahh, antes que eu me esqueça, senta senta senta senta senta senta! – Usei o kotodama pra poder castigas um pouco mais, e depois que ele se levantou veio me confrontar, mas não com palavras, ele levantou a mão pra me bater, foi tão rápido que fiquei em choque, apenas esperando o tapa, tapa esse que não veio, abri os olhos e vi a mão do Inuyasha presa na mão do Sesshoumaru, que de alguma forma se colocou ao meu lado e impediu a agressão.

Eu logo recobrei a consciência do que estava acontecendo, e percebi que eu deveria tomar uma atitude, mas na verdade, nem cheguei a falar nada, pois Sesshoumaru falou, tomando uma iniciativa que eu jamais esperaria vinda dele.

-Não se atreva a bater em ninguém aqui apenas por te colocarem no seu lugar seu verme! Não se atreva a agir como se pudesse comandar um grupo se não fosse a Kagome te informando aonde estão os fragmentos da joia, uma vez que essa pela qual você tomou como companheira nem sequer tem poder espiritual o suficiente pra fazer o trabalho que Kagome faz. Você é um nada Inuyasha, não serve pra nada. –E após o discurso torceu o punho do Inuyasha.

Admito que me assustei muito com a defesa do Sesshoumaru, não esperava por isso, não consigo entender o que se passa na cabeça dele, pois uma coisa é decifrar o que ele quer dizer mesmo não dizendo, outra é conseguir entender o que se passa na cabeça dele, é tão misterioso, tão polido, quase nunca conversa, quase nunca expõe o que quer dizer de forma que todos possam compreender. Sesshoumaru após dizer o que disse a Inuyasha saiu da cabana em que estávamos e foi em direção a uma fonte termal, a mesma em que me banho quando passamos por aqui. O segui, queria entender o que estava acontecendo, não sou capaz de supor, pois vindo de Sesshoumaru suposições nunca estão corretas. Preciso entender o porquê ele me defendeu, entender o porquê ele impediu o Inuyasha de me agredir, e não me entendam mal, não é que eu não tenha gostado, eu gostei, e esse é exatamente o motivo da minha confusão. Porque eu gostei de ser defendida pelo Sesshoumaru? O que está acontecendo?

-Sesshoumaru? – Ele nem se dignou a olhar pra trás, que ódio. Sentei ao lado dele, dessa vez ao lado mesmo, a ponta da minha saia chegava a encostar na armadura dele.

-Porquê Sesshoumaru? Porque me defender daquela forma, por favor não ache que eu não me sinto agradecida, muito obrigada, só não entendo o porquê você defender uma reles humana. Tem como me explicar? – Tentei falar da melhor forma possível, tentei ser gentil e não autoritária exigindo uma explicação.

-Rin gosta muito de você Kagome, ela te vê como uma mãe. Ver aquele idiota te agredindo seria uma imagem que ela nunca iria apagar. Você não é uma reles humana, você é uma forte sacerdotisa. – Respondeu isso e saiu.

Meu coração bateu forte, ele falou que eu sou uma forte sacerdotisa, meu Deus do céu, acabei por ser reconhecida pela última pessoa que eu esperava que enxergasse isso. Tenho treinado muito, quero poder não ser só uma detectora de fragmentos, quero lutar, quero ajudar e não precisar de proteção. Sango, Miroke, Shippou, eles sabem de todo o meu esforço, mas nunca falei pra Inuyasha nem Kikyou, não acho necessário.

Bom, ele diz que tomou aquela atitude por se preocupar com a imagem que a cena causaria a Rin, mas porque eu acho que tem algo por trás disso? Porque tenho a sensação de que Sesshoumaru passou a me respeitar não importando minha raça? Acho que estou esperando de mais dele, logo logo ele me chama de reles humana de novo, e nesse momento vou perceber que o Sesshoumaru voltou a ser quem eu sempre conheci.

Entrei na cabana que estavam a Sango e o Miroke, Rin e Shippou estavam brincando por ainda estar cedo. Logo que entrei o assunto acabou e eles vieram falar comigo.

-Kagome o que foi aquilo? Sesshoumaru te defendendo tanto? Ele não é assim, normalmente ele nem fala, apenas nos ignora, mesmo sem nos tratar mal. – Começou falando a Sango

-Pois é Kagome, também achei estranho, ele sempre anda longe de nós, sempre no tempo dele, o máximo que ele fala conosco é bom dia, boa noite, o que há entre vocês? Desculpe perguntar, é que eu te considero como uma irmã pra mim, você sabe disso, me preocupo contigo. – Falou Miroke

Realmente, Sango e Miroke são como irmãos pra mim, sempre contei tudo pra eles, mas é complicado, eu nem mesmo sei o que eu devo pensar sobre isso, quanto mais o que há entre eu e Sesshoumaru, acho que nada, não há nada sequer que eu possa citar, o máximo de diálogo que já tive com Sesshoumaru foi quando Rin estava doente, então deixa eu tentar explicar.

-Gente, não há nada entre Sesshoumaru e eu. Olha, eu admito que eu estou achando tudo muito estranho também, eu e ele mal nos falamos, nós conversamos pouco, mas eu percebi algumas mudanças... – Nesse momento a Sango me interrompeu

-Mudanças? Ele mudou com você?

-Não Sango, não sei se as ações dele possam ser ditas como mudanças, mas percebi mudanças sim, em mim. Eu não sinto mais nada pelo Inuyasha, ele e a Kikyou se amam, eu sei disso, apesar da feita de barro ter um pedaço da minha alma, eu acredito que eles serão muito felizes quando isso tudo acabar. E eu vou embora Sango, Miroke, quando a joia estiver completa eu vou purifica-la e vou usá-la para fazer a Kikyou voltar à vida. Com esse fator tendo sido levantado eu vou confessar – Percebi nesse momento que os dois prestaram muita atenção em mim – Eu passei a sentir alguma afeição pelo Sesshoumaru sim, pelo modo com que ele cuida da Rin, a imagem que ela tem dele me fez ver que é impossível alguém que a trata tão bem ser tão frio, aquilo é só uma capa, ele nunca foi visto como deve ser visto, consegui perceber isso. Não sei o que sinto, não sei se é amizade, se estou me apaixonando, não posso simplesmente afirmar nada pra vocês, só posso dizer que algo em mim está mudando com relação a ele. Agora é deixar o tempo dizer pra mim.

-Nossa você realmente mudou Kagome, mas não fique falando do futuro, em questão a você voltar definitivamente pra sua era, não gosto de pensar em nunca mais te ver – Sango logo após acabar de falar me abraçou.

-Kagome, tenha calma, dê tempo pra você conseguir decifrar o que está no seu coração, não se precipite – Disse Miroke

-Olha quem fala, você está é demorando muito para decidir o que você sente viu Senhor Miroke? – Como eu já previa, Miroke e Sango ruborizaram com minha fala

Saí da cabana e resolvi ir até uma clareira, já estava escurecendo, mas mesmo assim me sinto segura para andar só com meu arco e flecha. Já na clareira comecei a pensar sobre tudo o que me espera no me futuro, meus medos, tudo o que eu gostaria de que pudesse acontecer.

Yokais vivem de mais, podem até mesmo ser tidos como imortais, mas claro isso se eles não sofrerem nenhum ataque, ou algo parecido. Existe uma possibilidade, de eu encontrar o Sesshoumaru, o Shippou, na era atual. Isso me fez pensar que apesar de eu poder revê-los, eu nunca mais veria Sango, Miroke, nunca mais veria Rin, Inuyasha, Kikyou, Vovó Kaede.

Nossa, que sensação de nostalgia, e olha que ainda nem precisei de passar por isso. Me assusto ao reparar que nesse tempo todo em que estive aqui Sesshoumaru estava sentado na árvore acima de mim.

-Você estava aí? Há quanto tempo? – Pergunto pensando se de repente acabei pensando alto em algum momento.

-Tempo o bastante para escutá-la sussurrando o meu nome – Após ele dizer isso eu corei muito, e ele desceu da árvore, se sentando ao meu lado.

-Kagome, eu posso estar vivo na sua era, mas não tem como saber quem estará vivo, só você quando chegar lá poderá procurar por nós. – Ele disse o que eu já sabia, apenas o que eu tenho medo de que eu não consiga fazer.

-Grave meu nome Sesshoumaru, Kagome Higurashi, vivo no templo Higurashi, você também pode procurar por mim, e algo me diz que essa hora está bem próxima. – Falei já saindo, pois tive medo de que ele simplesmente dissesse que não iria me procurar, ou algo parecido.

-Eu vou te encontrar Kagome, se eu estiver vivo, vou te encontrar... – Sesshoumaru disse sabendo que Kagome não lhe escutaria.


	3. O desejo da Joia de Quatro Almas

Amanheceu e logo seguimos viagem. Na aldeia seguinte, cerca de umas 3 horas de distância da aldeia destruída que estávamos anteriormente. Nessa aldeia todos nós sentimos uma energia negra muito poderosa.

-Kikyou, se afaste, aqui vai ser muito perigoso – Disse Inuyasha mantendo Kikyou longe da aldeia.

-Inuyasha, sei que não posso ir, essa energia poderia destruir meu corpo, porém tome cuidado! Por favor! – Deu um beijo nele e se afastou

-Espere Kikyou, por favor, cuide de Rin e Shippou enquanto isso, algo me diz que essa será nossa última batalha contra Narake, posso estar errada, mas sinto que é ele – Disse olhando para a vila a nossa frente

-Tudo bem, venham crianças – Disse ela estendendo o braço pra Rin e Shippou. Shippou veio até mim, me abraçando pelas pernas, e começou a chorar baixinho, me agachei até ficar da altura dele e disse:

-Não tenha medo, o que tiver de ser será Shippou, só se mantenha seguro, saiba que eu amo você como se fosse um filho meu! E por favor, lembre-se do meu nome Kagome Higurashi! Se hoje for o dia, se eu não conseguir me despedir ao voltar pra minha era, procure por mim, Kagome Higurashi, do templo Higurashi, escutou Shippou? – Disse chorando, o olhando nos olhos, ele limpou os olhinhos, parou de soluçar e disse baixinho:

-Nunca vou me esquecer mamãe, nunca vou me esquecer, Kagome Higurashi – Nesse momento percebi que Sesshoumaru havia se despedido de Rin, e que ela veio até mim chorando muito, ela só me abraçou, e ficou chorando.

-Rin, por favor se mantenha a salvo, se mantenha bem. Tenho certeza que o Sesshoumaru vai cuidar de você, tenho certeza que você vai se tornar uma linda mulher, e que vai ser muito feliz. –Disse tentando me segurar pra não chorar tanto, nem pra deixar minhas emoções me desestabilizarem, tínhamos uma batalha pela frente, eu precisava estar bem psicologicamente e fisicamente pra ela.

-Vou ficar bem, prometo, muito obrigada por tudo, nunca vou te esquecer! – Ela me deu mais um abraço e se retirou junto de Shippou e Kikyou.

Meu olhar cruzou o do Sesshoumaru por um momento, e vi no olhar dele a certeza que eu também tinha, era Narake a nossa frente, hoje ou eu teria a joia inteira, ou a perderia por completo. Hoje seria o dia decisivo.

Seguimos todos em frente, e logo vimos muitos cadáveres, incluindo neles os cadáveres de Kanna e Kagura, isso me mostrou que agora Narake tinha todos os fragmentos que ele dispunha, e como o Kouga e o Kohaku não tinham mais os fragmentos deles, isso significava que agora toda a joia estava nessa disputa, nossa parte e a dele.

A poucos metros na nossa frente estava Narake, com aquelas raízes, com todos aqueles Yokais absorvidos, e brilhando nele os fragmentos da joia. Nos tentáculos, nos braços, na testa, em todos os lugares. Pelo que contei ele detinha 18 fragmentos. Quando lutamos com Yokais com 4 ou 5 fragmentos já suamos pra conseguir matá-lo, eu admito, estou morrendo de medo dessa batalha. Mas fazer o que, ela tem que acontecer.

-Gente, ele tem fragmentos da joia por todos os lados, são 18 fragmentos, nos tentáculos, braços, testa, por todos os lugares. Temos que agir em conjunto senão não conseguiremos – Disse falando baixo pra que Narake não nos escutasse.

-Certo, algum plano? – Perguntou Miroke

-Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru, ataquem juntos, Sango e Miroke ataquem pelo ar junto com a Kirara, eu vou me concentrar em quebrar a barreira dele, e quando eu conseguir jogo alguma flecha purificadora –Naquele momento ninguém nem me retrucou, apenas começamos a lutar.

Nesse momento tudo entrou em câmera lenta pra mim, eu não escutava muito, apenas via tudo o que acontecia. Fiquei em posição de lótus mais atrás me concentrando na barreira, enquanto escutava Inuyasha usar a Tessaiga, Sesshoumaru a Bakussaiga, Sango o Osso voador e Miroke o Buraco do vento. Eu senti todo o meu poder exalar de mim, uma bolha rosa me envolveu, todo o meu poder espiritual, tudo o que eu tinha aprendido eu empreguei naquele momento, segurei o arco e flecha, fechei os olhos, preferi não olhar pro meu alvo, apenas deixar minha energia fazer o trabalho dela.

Entendam, energia espiritual e maligna funcionam como dois polos, como positivo e negativo, se atraem. Dessa forma eu sabia que eu acertaria meu alvo. E sabia que aquela flecha continha mais energia acumulada do que toda a purificação da joia de quatro almas. Soltei a flecha, e ela começou a seguir seu curso, abri os olhos, e como tudo pra mim estava em câmera lenta, ao meu olhar eu conseguia ver até mesmo um grão de terra caindo no chão depois de algum ataque tê-la levantado.

Minha flecha não foi vista por ninguém, talvez por ela estar muito rápida, talvez por de alguma forma minha energia tê-la escondido, só sei que ela tirou um fininho do Sesshoumaru, chegou a balançar o cabelo do Inuyasha, e atingiu seu objetivo. A barreira do Narake quebrou como se fosse de vidro, se estilhaçou, ele se assustou, e nesse momento, Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru conseguiram ver a brecha deles e atacar, eu também lancei uma flecha, com bem menos poder, bem na testa, no maior fragmento da joia. Foi Meidou, Ferida do vento e poder espiritual, carga muito pesada. Sango e Miroke cortaram mais tentáculos, o desligando de mais alguns fragmentos.

Narake se pulverizou no ambiente. Corri pra retirar os fragmentos, antes que ele se regenerasse, 18 fragmentos negros nas minhas mãos, os purifiquei, juntando-os aos que eu já tinha. Miroke sugou Narake pra dentro do buraco de vento dele, e o buraco de vento desapareceu.

Narake estava, finalmente, destruído. Após constatar esse fato, eu desmaiei.

Acordei já na aldeia da vovó Kaede, deitada em um futon. Levantei com calma, tudo ainda girava a minha volta. Gastei muita energia espiritual, eu descarreguei toda a minha vontade naquilo.

Agora era a hora de cumprir a vontade da joia. Era hora de utilizá-la e fazê-la desaparecer. Sai da cabana e vi Shippou, Rin, Vovó Kaede, Inuyasha, Kikyou, Sango e Miroke todos sentados em volta da fogueira, provavelmente esperando eu acordar. Procurei com os olhos por Sesshoumaru antes de falar qualquer coisa, ele estava me olhando de cima de uma árvore pouca coisa longe de mim. Não consegui decifrar o que o olhar dele dizia, só sei que um arrepio me percorreu todo o corpo.

-Oi gente – Disse baixinho, mas o suficiente pra que a atenção de todos se voltasse pra mim

-Como você está? Descansou? Recuperou a energia? Dói alguma coisa? Precisa de algo? – Eram tantas as perguntas que eu nem sei quem disse o que.

-Calma, vamos por partes. Estou bem, não sinto dor alguma, recuperei grande parte da minha energia, deu pra descansar sim, só estou um pouco tonta. – O que eu disse pareceu deixar todos mais calmos. Sesshoumaru continuava na árvore e sem falar nada, apenas olhando tudo o que acontecia, e escutando tudo.

-Onde está a joia? –Mal acabei de perguntar e a vovó Kaede já me entregou a joia.

-Bom, ela é linda. Muita coisa vai mudar agora gente. Vou terminar de purificar a joia, vou fazer o meu pedido, e a joia vai desaparecer pra sempre. Depois disso, não vai haver motivos pra eu continuar nessa era, minha missão estará cumprida. Todos vocês entendem isso certo? – Eu estava me fazendo de forte, mas por dentro eu estava destruída, pensar em não ver a Sango e o Miroke assumirem o amor deles, não ver o casamento deles, os filhos. Ver a Rin crescer, o Shippou. Não acompanhar o casamento do Inuyasha e da Kikyou, que apesar de eu achar muito água de salsicha, é a mulher que o meu amigo escolheu pra viver. Olhei pro Sesshoumaru, ele agora estava perto de nós, sentou-se no círculo que fizemos em volta da fogueira.

Todos já estavam um pouco sentidos, e Inuyasha e Kikyou não sabiam o que eu iria pedir. Iria ser uma surpresa pra eles.

-Sabem, quando vim pra cá, 2 anos atrás eu era uma criança, tinha medo de escuro, medo de qualquer bicho que entrasse pela minha janela. Hoje eu cresci, ajudei a derrotar Yokais, me tornei uma sacerdotisa, eu adquiri muita força, mas não foi tudo, eu ganhei uma família, mais uma – Parei um pouco de falar, eu já estava soluçando de tanto chorar.

-Sango e Miroke, vocês são dois irmãos que a vida me deu, do jeito mais inexplicável, vocês se tornaram essenciais pra mim. Vocês dois se amam, todos podem ver isso, aproveitem que Narake foi destruído, assumam esse sentimento lindo, vivam ele, porque a vida passa tão depressa! – Eles coraram muito, mas no mesmo momento os dois deram as mãos, olharam timidamente um pro outro e sorriram.

-Vovó Kaede, muito obrigada por me ensinar a ser quem eu desejo ser! Muito obrigada por me ensinar que muitas vezes preciso ser forte pros outros, mesmo que eu esteja desmoronando – A abracei, e ela e eu chorávamos muito.

-Rin, você é uma benção, um presente de Deus pro Yokai mais frio que já conheci, você é a fenda no coração de um ser tão poderoso que jamais teve sequer um ponto fraco, você ensinou o que é sentimento pra ele, o fez ter complacência mesmo que ele não admita. Você é linda, e eu agradeço do fundo do meu coração por você ter me deixado ajudar a te criar um pouco, por ter pedido por minha ajuda quando precisou, por ter demonstrado um sentimento tão puro como o que você tem no seu coração. Nunca vou esquecer do seu sorriso, nunca pequena. – Meu coração doeu muito ao falar isso, porque por ela e pelo Shippou eu senti amor de mãe, mesmo eu não o sendo, ela não conseguia falar nada, só chorava muito me abraçando muito.

Soltei dela bem devagar, fui falar com o Shippou, com ele eu nem consegui falar de imediato, só o abracei muito forte, chorei junto dele e disse de forma que ele e todos me escutassem:

-Aquele Yokai raposa que conheci há dois anos atrás tinha medo de tudo, medo do Inuyasha, medo de escuro, virava um balão constantemente, não sorria. Hoje você é brincalhão, tira sarro da cara do Inuyasha, tem sempre um sorriso no rosto, está se tornando um homem. Shippou, eu sei que o espaço de tempo que eu ocupei na sua vida não vai ser nem 1/10 de todos os anos que você irá viver, mas saiba que você é um filho pra mim, que eu te amo tanto meu pequeno, que é difícil de dizer adeus. Se lembre do meu nome, Kagome Higurashi, e me procure no futuro, me ajude a te encontrar, por favor!

-Sempre vou lembrar mamãe, sempre! A gente vai se ver na sua era, eu sei que vamos nos ver! – Ele disse chorando muito, mas com uma determinação na voz.

-Inuyasha e Kikyou, meu desejo pra joia é pra Kikyou voltar a vida – Os dois se assustaram com isso, acho que eles não esperavam que eu fosse usar pra eles e não pra mim – Quero que vocês formem uma família, que vocês sejam felizes. Por favor Kikyou cuide do meu amigo, e Inuyasha cuide da mulher que você ama, não há mais uma chance, é só essa e acabou. – Os dois ainda assustados apenas manearam a cabeça em consentimento.

Me virei pra Sesshoumaru

-Não sei o que você pensa, não sei como você age, só sei que sinto que você mudou. Nesse tempo que você esteve conosco eu vi um lado seu que eu não esperava Sesshoumaru, vi seu lado cuidadoso com Rin, seu lado pai. Admiro você, admiro sua força, seu caráter, mesmo você tendo tentado me matar algumas vezes. Se você sentir que eu mereço ter algum contato contigo no futuro, que eu mereço ser sua amiga, sei lá, por favor, me procure, eu vou te procurar, porque pelo meu ver, você já faz parte de mim, de quem eu sou. Preciso de vocês todos, mas sei que são poucos os que ainda terei lá na frente, e eu não vou desistir de vocês. Não sei o que vai me esperar, só te peço, procure por mim nem que seja só pra falar que está vivo, por favor! – Eu chorava copiosamente, com as mãos unidas em sinal de suplica, ele estava impassível, não dizia nada. Até que o semblante dele ficou mais sereno e ele apenas disse:

-Eu vou te achar Kagome – E eu juro, meu coração se encheu de felicidade com isso, mesmo eu não sabendo bem o que eu sentia em relação a esse misterioso Yokai, garanto a mim mesma, pouca coisa não é.

-Obrigada a todos, me perdoem por não poder ficar mais, vivam, sobrevivam, sejam felizes, amem, se amem, tenham suas famílias, e se Deus quiser, vejo vocês daqui há uns 500 anos – Disse e peguei a joia, não suportava mais aquela despedida.

A minha volta tudo ficou rosa, a joia falou comigo:

-Jovem sacerdotisa, possuidora do poder purificador da joia, aquela com quem a joia nasceu junto, qual seu desejo?

-Desejo que Kikyou volte a vida, que ela consiga ter uma vida com Inuyasha pra que eles possam formar uma família.

-Sabes que após seu desejo nunca mais poderás voltar?

-Sei, fiz minha escolha, minha missão aqui já está findada.

-Sendo assim, que assim seja.

Um clarão azul me envolveu, e quando abri os olhos, eu já estava na minha era, dentro do poço come ossos.

Acabou, tudo acabou. Agora é hora de voltar pra realidade, e achar Shippou e Sesshoumaru, porque eu prometi que procuraria por eles!


	4. De Volta Á Minha Era

4º Capítulo I'll Find You

Sequei minhas lágrimas, e saí de dentro do poço, nem mesmo minha mochila voltou, apenas eu e toda a saudade que sinto de todos. Mas essa é a vida real, aqui é onde nasci, tenho minha família, minha escola, preciso seguir em frente.

Entrei em minha casa, buyo estava na porta, não tive nem forças pra gritar que estava com casa como normalmente faço. Segui os barulhos que me levavam até a cozinha, aonde minha mãe, meu irmão e meu avô jantavam.

Ao me ver minha mãe deu um pulo já vindo me abraçar, eu estava acabada, completamente destruída.

-O que houve minha filha?

-É mana! O que aconteceu?

-Minha neta, você está doente?

Foram as perguntas que escutei, eu apenas abracei forte minha mãe e disse o que eu mais temi dizer nesses últimos tempos:

-Acabou mãe, nunca mais posso voltar, acabou, a joia fez seu papel, agora é só vida real. – E ela me abraçou mais forte, entendendo que tudo o que eu precisava era de um abraço apertado.

Minha mãe me ajudou a subir, preparou um belo banho de banheira pra eu relaxar, e admito que ajudou, 40 minutos depois eu já estava de pijamas, com mamãe me dando um chá e me colocando pra dormir. Quando estamos tristes colo de mãe é a melhor coisa, e eu senti tanta falta dela.

Ao contrário do que eu esperava, eu dormi rápido e muito bem aquela noite, acho que é devido ao fato de eu ainda não ter recuperado todo o meu poder espiritual. Me levantei, tomei uma ducha rápida, coloquei qualquer roupa, depois teria que me arrumar pro colégio, começa hoje meu ano de vestibular. Desci fazendo um coque no cabelo e tomei um belo café da manhã, com direito a tudo o que eu mais gosto. Souta estava sentado à mesa e vendo que eu estava um pouco melhor veio falar comigo.

-Mana, hoje começam as aulas, acabaram as férias, e agora estou no mesmo campus que você! Podemos ir juntos!

-Nossa Souta, que bom que estamos no mesmo campus! Vou me arrumar pra aula e já volto pra irmos.

Coloquei meu uniforme, agora não era o mesmo que usei nos tempos da era feudal, agora era uma saia rodada preta com vermelha, com uma blusa social preta, gravata vermelha e sapatos de boneca pretos. Fiz um coque alto, passei lápis de olho preto, e um batom levemente vermelho, o que chamou atenção pros meus olhos azuis. Pronto, agora sim eu estava pronta pra começar minha nova vida. Desci rapidamente e já encontrei o Souta me esperando.

Chegamos rápido no colégio aonde logo fui conversar com minhas amigas Eri, Ayumi e Yuka.

-Nossa Kagome, quanto tempo? Está melhor a varíola? – Perguntou Yuka

Nossa, essas doenças que me avô inventava, credo, se eu tivesse tido isso tudo eu já teria morrido.

-Já sim, acredito que depois desse tratamento eu nunca mais vou ter nenhuma doença séria, no máximo uma gripe. – Disse tentando amenizar as coisas.

Entramos na sala, as meninas me disseram que teríamos uma palestra no primeiro dia, com um empresário muito famoso, explicando alguns pontos positivos e negativos do empreendedorismo de acordo com a história do país. Achei bem plausível, já que a primeira aula do dia seria de economia.

Entrei na sala, me sentei na segunda carteira do meio, sempre gostei de sentar na frente, mais fácil de ver, de escutar, e uma dar primeira a sair. Minhas amigas sentaram atrás de mim e dos meus lados.

Logo nosso professor entrou.

-Bom dia turma, hoje como é o primeiro dia do ano letivo, primeira aula, preferi fazer algo mais simples, teremos os três tempos antes do almoço com uma palestra, para podermos entender um pouco de grandes empresas e como elas funcionam, vindo de uma família que está no ramo há muitos anos, os Taisho. Por favor Senhor Sesshoumaru Taisho, entre por favor. – Travei minha respiração, e apenas observei aquele homem entrar, só poderia ser coincidência, será que era ele? Será que era o Sesshoumaru?

Entrou um homem alto, de cabelos prateados até a cintura, olhos âmbar, forte, rosto anguloso, porém sem a meia lua e sem as estrias roxas, mas eu sabia que era ele. Ele entrou com descaso, mas seu olhar percorreu toda a sala e se conectou com o meu. Ele ficou com o olhar impassível, não sei se me reconheceu, espero que sim, meus olhos se encheram de água, e eu quase desmaiei de tanta felicidade. Ele estava ali! Ao alcance dos meus olhos, tão perto.

-Meu nome é Sesshoumaru Taisho, sou o CCO da Taisho Enterprises, empresa que existe há mais de 100 anos, a empresa atua em muitos ramos de comércio, temos desenvoltura com marketing e propaganda, área de advocacia, exportação de minérios e matérias primas, trabalhamos com tecnologias, resumindo, um pouco de tudo.

-Senhor Sesshoumaru, o senhor normalmente gosta de investir mais em que? – Perguntou Eri, e assim foi se seguindo a palestra. Eu confesso que não prestei atenção em quase nada, apenas no jeito dele falar, na desenvoltura que ele adquiriu durante os anos. O jeito frio ainda estava ali, mas ele controlava muito melhor, ele agora era um empresário. Ele estava tão lindo com aquele terno italiano, mostrando uma pose que eu sabia que ele jamais perderia, e eu sei que eu não deveria pensar essas coisas, mas vê-lo depois de pensar que eu poderia perder todos, faz com que algo dentro de mim se acenda, uma esperança de que ele nunca mais vá sair da minha vida, um desejo de ter ele do meu lado sempre. E é como eu havia dito, agora eu te achei Sesshoumaru, e não vou te deixar ir mais.

Ao final da palestra, abriu-se a hora das perguntas, e eu comecei a me irritar com o teor, mesmo eu não podendo me irritar, o que dá nessas garotas atiradas de ficar perguntando coisas assim?

-Senhor Sesshoumaru, o senhor é casado? – Perguntou uma atirada da minha sala que nem me dignei a saber quem era, só sei que fiquei vermelha de raiva, e minhas amigas notaram, mas não só elas, certo Yokai de cabelos prateados me olhou intrigado, e ali eu percebi, ele não tinha certeza se era eu, eu precisaria fazer algo pra me fazer reconhecer.

-Kagome, o que houve? Você está encarando muito o Senhor Sesshoumaru, ele é gato, eu sei, mas se controla mulher – Disse Ayume pra mim.

Nesse momento eu vi que estava me deixando levar demais e tentar me controlar melhor. Assim eu escutei a resposta dele.

-Apenas perguntas relativas ao meu trabalho e não a minha vida pessoal, obrigado – Polido e educado, mesmo assim ácido e frio, amei. Nossa, a resposta dele pra mim foi perfeita, mas me deixou triste ao mesmo tempo por não saber se ele estava solteiro. O que fez eu novamente me lembrar que eu não devo me sentir assim, sei que sinto algo por ele, algo que faz com que eu fique mexida, mas nada que faça com que eu sinta ciúmes, ou não? Resolvi inventar uma pergunta, só pra ver a atenção dele direcionada pra mim.

-Senhor Sesshoumaru, o senhor disse que sua empresa possui várias áreas de atuação, e eu li aqui no panfleto que uma das áreas mais fortes é a manutenção de monumentos históricos ao país, como templos de sacerdotes, reformas de casas históricas como modo de manter a cultura sempre viva. Existe algum motivo na história da Taisho Enterprises pra que o senhor cultive tanto a cultura? – Ok, minha pergunta não fazia cabimento, ela era sem pé nem cabeça, dava a entender que eu não estava nem aí pra cultura, o que não é verdade, eu só queria saber se ele se lembrava de eu dizer que morava no templo Higurashi, era só o que eu queria saber, e tive de fazer essa pergunta esquisita e me passar por burra.

-Senhorita ? – Disse ele de forma a me perguntar meu nome, e eu respondi com o coração na mão, era agora, agora ele saberia quem sou eu.

-Kagome Higurashi senhor.

Quando disse meu nome, vi algo que eu nunca havia visto antes na minha vida, um meio sorriso vindo de Sesshoumaru, e eu nunca havia visto algo tão lindo, agora sim, ele me reconheceu. Seus olhos brilharam de um jeito típico de reconhecimento, e meu Deus, como meu coração acelerou!

-Senhorita Kagome Higurashi, prazer, bom, respondendo a sua pergunta, há alguns anos atrás conheci uma família que descendia de sacerdotes e sacerdotisas que me fizeram ver que conhecer um pouco sobre aonde cada um iria morar seria bem interessante, um jeito de achar quem se procura, se é que me entende, e também como um método eficaz de manter a cultura guardada e conservada. – Ele disse tudo olhando nos meus olhos, e eu fervi. Ok, desisto, me apaixonei por Sesshoumaru Taisho, ainda na era Feudal, mas o que fazer quando se tem um homem tão misterioso e atraente por perto? Me encantei por tentar desvendar os mistérios.

Acabou a palestra, todos saíram da sala e eu fui junto, mas o tempo todo olhando pra ele, e ele pra mim porém mais disfarçadamente.

-Kagome, nunca te vi olhar tanto pra algum homem, como se você o conhecesse, como se você tivesse uma paixão platônica ou sei lá, credo, fiquei com vergonha alheia por você! – Disse Yuka.

-Eu sei, eu sei que exagerei, é só que ele é tão diferente, sei lá gente, já passou, pronto.

Fomos pro pátio, e lá tinha uma árvore, as meninas foram todas buscar seus almoços e eu estava completamente sem fome depois dessa experiência, me sentei na árvore e fiquei deixando a cabeça voar, meus pensamentos lá na era feudal, nele, mais precisamente. No jeito dele, nos atos dele, em como ele falava e se movia, e vendo como tudo parecia mudar. Mas também não era pra menos, mais de 500 anos se passaram, ele teve de se adequar também. No meio desses meus pensamentos sinto alguém se aproximar, e quando olho, era ele, o personagem principal dos meus pensamentos. Corei.

-Então, eu te achei. – Ele me disse

-Pois é, cheguei ontem, ontem de noite, me planejei pra procurar saber por você e Shippou hoje depois da aula, você foi mais rápido – Falei tudo muito rápido, meio sem sentido também. Ele ficou impassível como sempre, o jeito frio que sempre conheci, mas os olhos continham o ar de mistério pelo qual sempre me senti curiosa em desvendar.

-Kagome, eu acompanho você desde que você nasceu. Sou o dono do hospital do qual sua mãe deu a luz, sou um dos patrocinadores desse colégio, sempre estive por perto, até a hora que fosse a certa pra poder te dizer que eu cumpri minha palavra, eu te achei. – Ele disse tudo com as mãos nos bolsos, como se ele estivesse falando o nome dele, sem se dar conta da importância que aquilo tinha pra mim.

-Então eu sou digna? – Ele não entendeu a pergunta, arqueou uma sobrancelha, em forma de pergunta. Vindo de Sesshoumaru, ele já estava é falando de mais.

Antes de responder a que eu me referia eu vi minhas amigas ao fundo, paradas sem entender o porquê ele estava ali falando comigo, percebi que eu deveria ser rápida, antes de elas atrapalharem.

-Digna de fazer parte da sua vida, de voltar pra ela. Sou digna Sesshoumaru? Se eu for, me dê seu número, te dou o meu, e a gente se encontra pra conversar mais, por favor. – Disse de forma meio suplicante, ele apenas pegou o celular dele e apertou o botão do talk, automaticamente meu celular começou a tocar.

-Grave meu número, o seu eu já tenho há algum tempo. Hoje à noite, as 20h passo na sua casa, vamos jantar. Até mais tarde Kagome – Disse e já foi saindo.

Autoritário como sempre, mandando e desmandando. Naquele momento nem me importei, apenas fiquei extasiada em saber que eu iria vê-lo, e poder conversar sobre tudo e todos, saber o que houve nesses anos.

Minhas amigas logo chegaram e vieram com o interrogatório de o que ele estava fazendo ali.

-Ele estava apenas me perguntando o porquê de eu querer saber a respeito das sacerdotisas, só isso gente. – Falei tentando driblar a pergunta delas e deu certo.

Ele me chamou pra sair, bom, hora de começar a pensar sobre o que eu devo falar nesse jantar, sobre como manter as borboletas sem voarem no meu estomago e principalmente, o que usar?


End file.
